


If I Fall

by MistressTitania



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Bashing, Multi, Pre-Slash, Series 3 of Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is tired of being the good guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I've played around with the idea of a longer version but for now it stands alone.

Xander meets Harry Saxon while he's out getting drunk and toasting Spike's final death since none of the other Scoobies would. His eye grew back a week after the Hellmouth collapsed. Xander lost the weight he'd put on and is now in the best shape of his life because he'd started taking lessons at the local dojo. Dawn was going to college in the US so he rarely saw her. Faith, Robin and Andrew were running the school over the Cleveland Hellmouth. Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Xander were supposed to be working together to rebuild the Council but they tried to keep Xander from being involved as much as possible, still thinking he was a useless idiot. When word came of the final fight with the evil lawyers it was discovered that only Angel and Fred/Illyria survived. Xander couldn't get any of the others to do a tribute to Spike. Not even Buffy because she was too happy with the fact that Angel was human and they could be together. It seemed only Xander remembered all that Spike had done and sacrificed.

The Master has already been elected Prime Minister and had gotten rid of the cabinet that morning. He was at the pub hiding from the wife, who he had plans to kill very soon now that he no longer needed her since he was in office. The same thing that has drawn demons to Xander will draw the Master.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newly elected Prime Minister Harry Saxon, aka The Master, was sitting in a dark booth in a corner of the pub drinking a pint. Really he was just here to avoid Lucy, whom he had plans to kill very soon. He no longer needed the wife for his image. His plans were coming along so nicely. Today he had gotten rid of the cabinet, of course to the public they were now in seclusion. Soon he would introduce the concept of aliens, the bad kind and the good kind, his little made-up Toclafane. Around that time he's darling Doctor, Handsome Jack and Bitchy Jones should be arriving. At that moment a young man slid into the bench across from the Master with a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses.

"You're exactly who I was looking for. Will you please help me drink a toast to a dear friend?" asked Xander.

"Excuse me, you were looking for me?" asked the Master startled.

"Well, not you in particular, no. But I was looking for someone who understands evil and being the big bad guy. Which I can tell from your aura fits you perfectly. And that fit my friend too, before he got pulled into being a good guy, a hero, which led to his death. It always leads to death, nothing but death," says Xander bitter. "So please join me for just one drink. Jack Daniels was his favorite."

"Alright," said the Master. He was a bit puzzled by this young man. He watched as poured two small glasses of Jack Daniels and one was placed in front of him. He was even more intrigued by the young man after listening to his toast.

"To the wicked who have the most fun. To the dark princes and princesses. To blood flowing freely in the streets. To chaos and mayhem. To the bad guys wining one. To putting a stop to those meddling kids. To Spike aka William the Bloody! May he find an afterlife filled with booze, sex, blood and rock&roll!"

"So, Spike has met his final death then. Hmm, I met him once," said the Master letting their glasses clink. A bit surprised that this human had met Spike and was still alive.

"See, I knew you were the right person to do the toast with. Yeah, he died fighting along side his sire in defeating the evil law firm Wolfram and Hart. Pisses me off that Angelus gets to be made human and live happily ever after with the slayer but Spike after saving the world a second time stays dead! Do you need any minions? 'Cause Spike always complained that good minions are hard to find. And I helped plan the battle to defeat the ascension of Mayor Wilkins, I'm good with explosives, can fix weapons of all kinds, spot things others miss, good research skills, can read eight demon languages and ancient Latin, was possessed by the leader of hyena pack and her spirit is still caged in my head, also was possessed by a special forces officer and have all the training and memories, and I can make good tea, coffee and diner food thanks to a variety of jobs," said Xander. "I'm hanging up my white hat, tired of being a janitor for slayers and powerful witches around the world, tired of burying my lovers because sacrifice is needed to defeat evil!"

The Master blinked as the young man rattled off his resume. It was true that finding a decent minion was hard to do. And it certainly sounded like this young man had plenty of skills that were being wasted by whoever he was working with at the moment. This might also give him another advantage over his darling Doctor because mystical arts were not a strong point for either Time Lord. And obvious the man had some type of seer ability sense he picked up on the fact that Harry Saxon was not a mild manner Prime Minister.

"Spike was correct, minions are hard to find. But what's even harder to find are men to be your second in command. And that is what I can see you as young man. But you never told me your name," he held out his hand to shake the other man's hand.

"I'm Alexander Harris, but I go by Xander. In the past I've also been known as the Slayer's White Knight," he answered shaking the Time Lord's hand. They both felt energy pass through and wondered about it but there was time to figure it out later.

"I'm Prime Minister Harry Saxon, also known as the Time Lord, The Master," he told Xander.

"Well at least I didn't pick small time when I go evil. Nice to meet you, I've heard a few stories about you. I was once engaged to Anyanka," he told the Master.

"I see, she is fine a young demon."

"Was, was a fine young demon, she got turned human and was killed in a battled with the First Evil a couple of years ago. She is another person I've lost for the sake of humanity and have nothing to show for it. I'd also lost my eye but it grew back after the destruction of the Hellmouth. Apparently I was one of the favored children to the Hellmouth because it also made me immortal. You're the first I've told that, I didn't think my friends would handle to news to well."

"Well let me tell you the benefits package of working for a nice powerful Time Lord like myself," said the Master giving a charming smile.


End file.
